Yuu Makes Everything Better!
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Yuu, best friend of Belphegor. She wants her friend's love life to begin. What does she do? She takes on the mission of getting Squalo to admit his feelings...but it doesn't really end up like that. Squalo/Fem.Bel! R&R!


**Publishing Room:**

OKAY! Here's the Squabel yaoi like I said! :D

Neko: Hopefully this will be good.

Yes, and flames will be used to keep me warm. :D

Neko: Read and Review. Thank you.

* * *

**_One-Shot: Yuu Makes Everything Better_**

It was not the most quietest of day. In fact, a girl with blond hair that went to her shoulders with two silver grey straps on her head was running through the house.

"Oh Bel-chan~!" she sang, searching the house.

Today, she was planning on having either Squalo or her best friend Belphegor admit their feelings to one another.

"Oh Principessa~! Where are you~?" she sang.

Her personality was of Bel's and Squalo's surprisingly. One minute she'll be flirty and cocky and then next, she'll be yelling and temperamental. Everyone, even Fran, was shocked. Suddenly, a knife flew, almost grazing her cheek. She knew that Bel hates being called Principessa when everyone else was around because it would've exposed Bel's secret. Belphegor...is a women. Flat-chested as she is, she made up for one sexy looking boy.

"Found you!" the giggling girl said happily, looking up at the ceiling. Bel was frowning and dropped to the floor, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want Yuu?"

Yuu formed a pout before smiling again, in which Bel felt uncomfortable and creeped out. It was like she was staring into a reflection, but she didn't show it.

"I just wanna help out with your love life?"

Bel frowned at her best friend and shook her head, "No thanks."

Yuu pouted and sulked, a depression cloud hanging over her head as she walked away. Bel was surprised that her friend knew about her crush on a certain white haired shark. Bel sighed, "Wait, you can help."

The sad girl turned perky, a large grin plastered on her face, "Ushishi."

Bel instantly regretted it.

**=O=O=**

Getting Squalo to admit his love or even a hint was hard. Yuu was humming a tune as she searched his room for anything that would lead her to reveal his feelings, his true feelings. She clicked her tongue and pouted. She saw something poking out underneath the bed. She plucked it out, opening it and grinned. This is what she's been looking for. She looked through it and she frowned slightly. Mostly it was of him complaining about Xanxus being rude and ungrateful. She then spotted her friends name. She read it then the next page. She finally found the page that she wanted. She read it and dropped it in shock, her cheeks flushing. Not only he admitted that he in love with Bel, but he wants her sexually and he knows that Bel's a girl. She put the book back and left the room. She pondered over the thoughts before grinning widely. This is why you should never keep a diary/journal around. You shall never get privacy whenever Yuu was around. She found Squalo sitting at the island, eating some cake. She grinned and skipped over.

"Hey Squalo!" She said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking at her.

She grinned one of Bel's sadistic grins and leaned forward. Since he was sitting, the girl didn't have to go on her toes.

"I know you're in love with my best friend." she whispered.

She leaned back as he started choking. She grinned and he yelled, "VOI! How the hell do you know?_!_"

She looked at her nails and said calmly with a smile, "Oh, a little birdy told me."

He glared at her and tried to grab her, but she danced out of his reach.

"VOI! Just go away!" He shouted.

She glared back and shouted back, "OI! I'm just trying to help you out!"

"I don't need your help!"

"LIES! YES YOU DO!"

"VOI! NO I DON'T! GO AWAY!"

"NEVER!" she yelled, laughing evilly then stopped.

Squalo stared at the girl in front of him with ease. Her bangs hid her crimson eyes so it was hard for him to read her at the moment. Normally...he couldn't read her thoughts whenever her bangs weren't shielding her eyes. Only when she was angry is when he could read her eyes. She suddenly grinned and sang, "I know something about Bel that you don't know~"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Tch, I don't care."

"Of course you do." she teased and whispered in his ear, "She's in love with you also."

Squalo's cheeks turned bright red as Yuu smirked. He glared at her, "You better not be lying."

She pouted, "When have I lied?"

She did had a point. She rarely lied...unless it was to other people outside of the Varia family. He sighed as she grinned, "You better go. She's in her room~"

Squalo blushed again and tried to cut her, "SHUT UP!"

She laughed as she ran out of the room. Squalo sighed and decided to take her advice. He wonder though, how did Bel put up with her?

**=O=O=**

Squalo entered Bel's room, finding the young assassin asleep, or appeared to be. Bel was fully awake. Yuu had told her to be in her room because she planned on telling Squalo where he could find Bel at. Since the older man couldn't see Bel's eyes, he took careful steps towards the bed. Squalo reached a hand out and placed it on top of the younger man's head. Bel felt her heart beat faster. Squalo leaned down and captured the blond assassin's lips. Bel's face flushed, but she grinned against his lips. Squalo, feeling the movement, broke away and stared at the blond. Bel smirked and said, "Ushishishi. Thanks for the kiss."

Squalo's face heated up and he glared, but got on top of the blond, pinning him down, "You think this is funny?"

"Ushishi. Yes."

Squalo growled and leaned down, sinking his teeth into the blond's neck. Bel moaned, but grinned. Bel quickly switched places, so that he was sitting on the shark's lap. Bel smiled widely and brought their lips an inch apart from each others. A small blush was brought to the swordsman's cheeks as Bel began to slowly grind against him and his eyes went a little wide as the storm guardian initiated a rough kiss. Almost instinctively, Squalo shoved Bel onto her back against the bed and began to kiss her back, asserting his dominance over the younger assassin. Bel responded to this by wrapping her arms around Squalo's neck and tugging on the silver strands of hair entangled between her fingers. As the two continued to kiss they began to remove each others clothing, their needs rising. It wasn't long before the two were completely naked and Squalo began to stretch Bel's entrance in preparation of what was to come. Bel's face flushed as she whimpered, "I need you~"

Squalo didn't need to be told twice. He penetrated the so called prince, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Nagghaa~ Squa-Squa-"

Squalo's teeth clamped down on one of Bel's nipples and his hand flicked and tweaked the other. The shark tugged on the blond's nub as if he were trying to tear meat from a bone. Making the blond moan. Bel's fingernails raked down Squalo's back as the swordsman plowed into the girl. Blood seeped from the newly formed cuts on the shark's back.

"Fuck…you little bitch. Don't mess up my hair!"

Squalo thrust in and out. Hitting Bel's prostate each time, making the blond scream. His silver hair pooled around the two on the bed. With each thrust came more cuts on the swordsman's back. Squalo sunk his teeth into Bel's collar bone and pulled and sucked on her lightly tanned skin. As if he were trying to pull the skin off of Bel's bone, making red angry marks on the girl skin. The blond gasped and dug her nails into Squalo's back once more. Squalo flinched and thrusted into the girl once more.

"Squaa~" the blond moaned as the shark hit _that_ spot. "-Looo~"

"What?" the shark said in reply to finally hearing his name come out of the princess's mouth. A smirk played at his lips as he looked at the flushed prince.

Another thrust and the prince raked her fingers down Squalo's back.

"I-I-I'm gonna c-c-come~" the blond said, her sentence ending in a moan as Squalo thrust once more.

"Tch. Then come you little bitch." The shark said.

Squalo thrust his hips once more and Bel came heavily, her walls clenching around the silvery white haired male in which Squalo came shortly after. Filling Bel to the brim before collapsing on top of the princess. Both of them panted and sweat covered their skin. They shared a heated kiss and as they pulled apart a string of saliva kept them connected. Bel panted and a smirk spread across his face.

"You're mine now. Ushishishi."

Squalo smirked and murmured against the crazy blonds lips, "Shut up."

Outside of the door, a pool of blood was surrounding the blond female. Her crimson eyes were sparkling as blood gushed out of her nose. Yuu cheered silently in her head. Being a yaoi fangirl to the extreme, she never thought that she would ever hear it in real life. She was glad that she was able to get her best friend the guy of her dreams. Now she has to work on Fran and Xanxus together. She grinned evilly as she walked away from the door. She'll get the tape later.

"Oh Fraaaan~! Xanxus~!" She sang out, their impending doom was upon them.


End file.
